Currently, adhesive tapes are very widely used in industrial production; the adhesive tapes can be used in many occasions, and shapes and sizes of the adhesive tapes are mostly different. For example, in a backlight module of a liquid crystal display, shading adhesive tape on an upper prism sheet is irregular, and shading adhesive tapes on different sides are different in length and width and irregular in shape. In this case, adhesive tapes meeting requirements can be directly used, shapes and sizes of such adhesive tapes adapt to specific parts; Alternatively, adhesive tapes with larger sizes can be used; when used, the adhesive tapes are cut to have different shapes and sizes, so as to applicable to different occasions.
However, in the case of directly using the adhesive tapes adaptive to the sizes and shapes of the parts, there is a need for a large variety of adhesive tapes, and the large variety of adhesive tapes need to be purchased, which causes a relatively high cost; if the adhesive tapes with large sizes are cut to obtain adhesive tapes in required specification, then in a cutting process, feeding and cutting are required, which involves a large amount of manual operation, and it is difficult to realize automatic cutting of the adhesive tapes, production efficiency is relatively low, and excessive manual operation causes low accuracy of sizes of the adhesive tapes after cutting.